


Maybe

by skygrove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reposting because i'm a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrove/pseuds/skygrove
Summary: Jihoon figured asking his hyung about it was better than asking google.[REPOSTING - because i deleted it by accident lmao]





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> YA'LL I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I meant to trash something else and accidentally deleted this........................lol..............sorry.
> 
> I didn't even bother to rewrite anything (but i'll actually be uploading something new soon!), so it's literally just a repost...sorry again.

"What do you mean you might be gay?"

Jihoon glanced sideways at his dimly-lit hyung slash best friend – they still had only turned one light back on after their movie night, and had been chatting in the dark. "I mean, I think so…but I'm not sure how to make sure. That's why I'm asking you, hyung. How'd you know?"

“Well…” Daniel shrugged while looking at the ceiling. "I tried three different girls and couldn't get it up. Then I tried a dude. It worked."

"Ah." Jihoon nodded reluctantly. "That…would do it, I guess." He stared awkwardly at his hands in his lap, not saying anything else.

"Hyung could show you," Daniel offered suddenly – a light, teasing tone in his voice. Jihoon glanced up in surprise to find his friend examining him with a wicked sparkle in his eyes. "Park Jihoon, I bet I could make you come just by kissing you."

Jihoon snorted, insulted. "Bet you could not."

He hadn't really meant to challenge Daniel or take the 'bet', but the next thing Jihoon knew, Daniel had leaned over and was an inch from his face. "Can too. Just watch me…you virgin."

"Who says I'm a…" Jihoon stopped there. He'd been caught with his mouth open, and now…Daniel had stuck his tongue in Jihoon's mouth.

For a moment, all Jihoon could do was stare straight into Daniel's intent eyes, and when he felt the intrusive tongue swirl in his mouth, he made a startled noise that was half-muffled by the awkward kiss.

Jihoon remained frozen, stunned as Daniel slid his tongue in deep, then drew it out…slowly. Jihoon shivered a little as it slipped past his lips. Small eyes sparkled with amusement as Daniel's lips parted with a slight, knowing smile. Before Jihoon could comment, two hands had lifted to frame his face, thumbs slowly petting down his eyelids, encouraging them to shut. "Take it easy, now," he murmured, his breath warm on Jihoon's lips. Then, with his eyes shut and his heart starting to pound, Jihoon felt hands slip behind his ribs. Daniel pulled him around with another whisper, "…and get comfortable." Then he was laid against the arm of the couch, skin prickling as he sensed every little shift of his friend getting adjusted – Jihoon guessed Daniel was bridged over him on the couch now.

He had time for one long, ragged inhale – tense with wondering what would happen next, because god damn – and then the softest moist touch met his lips. Jihoon caught his breath, unable to believe that Daniel's lips could be so satin-smooth and…delicate. The tiny little movements, the barely-perceptible sensations as Daniel pressed a little closer, only to slip away again, almost breaking contact. Jihoon didn't even realize how he was automatically following when Daniel retreated, until he felt his chest bump Daniel's above him and realized he was already pushing himself well off the armrest. It made his face go red – but it didn't make him stop.

He felt a little stretch, like a smile, from his hyung, and heard a momentary, "Heh." Then he felt that slick, warm tongue glide between his lips, tracing his inner lip…then Daniel added a firmer caress, more pressure, more tilt…then his tongue was sliding in deep again, but not like before. That had been too surprising to be enjoyable. This though - Daniel's tongue smoothed over his own, and the stroking motion made Jihoon instinctively respond, again pushing back, meeting the advances and following the retreats. Fingers brushed over his face with deceptive lightness as Daniel's mouth gradually developed a slow, pulsing rhythm, moving in and out, in and out while his lips pressed hard and then soft…and Jihoon's body got the message.

It was honestly like sex. Like being inside someone, thrusting with a sensual kind of laziness that slowly built toward climax…only Daniel was doing it with his mouth in a kiss instead. He was pushing, pushing – a press of lips and an invasive lick forcing thoughts into Jihoon's mind – skin and sweat and being connected and being satisfied and oh god he'd always wondered how it would feel to actually be satisfied for once, but Daniel's kiss made him imagine it, and made him believe there would be nothing else like it in the world.

And then Daniel pushed harder, pinning Jihoon to the couch as his tongue explored Jihoon's mouth faster, and Jihoon couldn't move because the whole solid front of Daniel's body was on top of him, but he wanted to move, his hips were twisting with the intense, throbbing heat in his cock and he didn't know since when but Jesus he was hard. And he squirmed with the torture of not being able to do anything about it but just keep kissing, and his arms tensed and sometimes grasped at Daniel’s wide shoulders, sometimes pushed, sometimes clawed a little when his pants squeezed his erection oh god too much.

Skin damp with sweat, he'd forgotten why they were doing this – didn't care. Jihoon just wanted more, more so he could come and Daniel kept invading him with pleasure, with slurping sounds from his tongue and sucking noises, smacking a little whenever he separated their mouths for a moment, only to come back with more fast, wet desire and another kiss…

The searing heat pulled back a bit. Daniel slowed, withdrew, and Jihoon moaned and clung to him trying to keep it going, he was so close…

Pulling Jihoon's arms off his neck, Daniel broke free. "Ok, no" he panted, red-faced and damp with sweat, just like Jihoon, "not tonight, Jihooni. I think I've proved my point here…" and then Jihoon couldn't bite back a small whimper or keep his hips from thrusting up off the couch as Daniel cupped his erect penis in his jeans and rubbed one long, agonizingly slow press over it. "…and the way this is going, if I make you come for real it’s gonna be really hard for me to stop."

Dazed, Jihoon mumbled through a slurred, kiss-confused tongue, his eyes half closed, "So don't stop…never said for you to stop, hyung…"

A brief grin flashed on Daniel's face. "Yeah." Then he leaned down and Jihoon's whole body arched up hopefully…but all he got was a wet kiss on the forehead. "Come back in your right mind and tell me that, and next time hyung won't stop. Promise."

Groaning in misery – because words weren't handy to his sex-fogged brain just now – Jihoon tried to pull Daniel back down on top of him…and for a moment, he thought he'd done it. Daniel leaned down suddenly, sealing their mouths together again, and for a few short seconds, Jihoon thought he was going to continue. But, while he was distracted by the kiss, Daniel got himself free of Jihoon arms, and this time when he pulled back, Jihoon had no way to hang onto him. Daniel didn't linger. Didn't stay on the couch…or even in the room. He picked up his stuff and headed for the door, only pausing once he was there. "So, Jihoon, are you gay or not?"

Lying on the couch in a mixture of hazy pleasure and sexually frustrated agony, Jihoon stared at the ceiling for a beat before turning narrow eyes at Daniel. "I think I might be…maybe?"

A laugh. "Maybe. Figures." Daniel vanished through the door with a wave and a, "Don't worry, we'll get that figured out soon."

Jihoon just grunted back at him. He had other things to take care of before he could even think again.

 

\--

Probably

 

"Oh, you think so?"

Daniel's smirk was sharp as he eyed Jihoon – who had just straddled his lap on the couch. His hands, annoyingly, did not rest on Jihoon's hips or any of the other available places on his body. They clasped behind Daniel's head instead.

The TV screen behind Jihoon showed two actors with funny expressions frozen on their faces, but he hadn't been thinking much about the movie when he'd hit pause. He'd been throwing his leg over Daniel's lap and getting right in his hyung's face and trying to say something naughty and seductive…which had come out as, "D-Daniel-hyung I…I'm g-gay. I'm, um, gay. Probably."

Daniel was supposed to kiss him now, but instead he was giving him the most asinine, irritating, shit-eating grin that Jihoon had ever seen (while still being able to look like an adorable puppy - at least in Jihoon's opinion - god damn him).

He cleared his throat harshly and tried to answer in the affirmative. "Yes. Yes…I think so." Damn. That little waver had snuck in at the end again.

"…Probably?" Daniel finished for him. Still grinning. 

Jihoon found he didn't trust his voice, and just nodded sharply. His face felt entirely too hot.

Stretching languidly, Daniel blinked at him with false innocence. "I see, Jihoon-ah. I support you and stuff. So, ah, what did you want me to do about it…?" The act slipped a little at the end, the grin coming back in force, and Daniel looked to be suppressing a giggle.

A dozen beautifully-worded, scathing responses raced through Jihoon's mind, but he couldn't hang onto the fragments long enough to say any of them. After last week, after that kiss and what you said and this whole week I've been agonizing and you just… "You…hyung, last week when you…said…oh fuck it."

Jihoon buried both hands in brown hair, grabbing two big fistfuls, and dragged the taller guy into a sudden, clumsy kiss.

The first thing that happened was that he bumped his lips on Daniel's teeth –grinning bastard – and the second thing was an awkward shove of Jihoon's tongue that got Daniel's lips and didn't immediately manage to get straight into his mouth. But the third thing that happened was that Daniel opened his mouth and cooperated, and the fourth thing that happened was something Jihoon could actually call a kiss.

It was still awkward at first – way too awkward. Jihoon was trying to do what Daniel had done a week ago, partly because he was pissed and partly because he was horny and he wanted Daniel to be horny too. So he tried to do the sexy sex-kiss the way he remembered Daniel doing it – the way he'd thought about all week, all hot and bothered every time he daydreamed of it – but his tongue just wouldn't move in the same controlled way, with the long, slow in-and-outs that the older boy had done. Plus he couldn't get the angle right. Maybe because, at the moment, he was taller than his hyung – up on his knees on the couch, Daniel leaning back and… Oh good. At least his hands were on Jihoon's back now. Nice.

And then he quit trying to force something he wasn't sure how to do and started kissing Daniel his own way. And Daniel got his first real Jihoon kiss.

A Jihoon kiss meant lips. Wet, soft lips caressing Daniel's open mouth, just little licks with the tip of his tongue running over Daniel's bottom lip, slipping inside for only a moment, then out again as the lips took over and pressed a little firmer, smushing and caressing and then softening as Jihoon nipped gently at Daniel's mouth…and then started again. But not quite the same, because that would be predictable. A soft suck, a change in angle, and hands releasing fistfuls of hair to softly drift forward, stroking Daniel's cheeks and cradling his face and kissing him with a sweetness that trembled with underlying tension.

In a few minutes, Jihoon felt the vibrations against his mouth as Daniel groaned – a deep, whole-body kind of groan. Daniel's voice was frustrated and breathy against his lips. "You're killing me here, you tease."

Tease? Jihoon hadn't meant to be teasing, hadn't ever heard his kiss described that way before. It made his skin shiver and prickle. He opened his eyes a crack and looked at Daniel – face so close, flushed…desperate. "Oh?" He kept his voice soft, but he didn't hide the sarcastic tone. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

With a light snarl, Daniel ran one of his hands down Jihoon's back, stopping just above his ass, and pulled. The pressure crushed their hips together, and Jihoon gasped. Suddenly, there was no ignoring the tight pressure in the front of his pants…and there was no missing the hard shape outlined in the crotch of Daniel's jeans, either. Heat flashed through his whole body, his hips moving on their own, grinding shakily into Daniel's lap.

No thinking. No hesitation. Jihoon wound his arms around Daniel's neck and rolled his hips hard against Daniel's crotch…and kissed his best friend again. Not like before. His mouth fell open with a long, deep moan that ended on a whimper, and all Jihoon's composure was out the window. He had his tongue in Daniel's mouth again, heading for the older guy's throat, and there was no coordination to the sloppy kiss because Jihoon wasn't too sure what he was doing, but he knew one thing in the burning hot center of his being – more.

And he tongued his best friend messily and thrust his hips hard, and the friction inside his pants was tight and painful and perfect, and then it was even harder because Daniel was lifting his hips off the couch and thrusting up against him in return. And there were wet kissing noises and tight little moans – probably Jihoon – mingling with heavy breathing and strained grunts – Daniel, he thought – as they kissed and thrust and clung to each other, damp with sweat and about to lose it…

The rush of heat washed through Jihoon without warning, taking him by surprise as he cried out and came. His whole body went tense, jerking slightly as the pleasure erased everything else…and then he fell forward, burying his head in the crook of Daniel's shoulder, gasping.

There was some fumbling – Daniel's hand. Jihoon had just enough awareness left to realize that Daniel had wriggled his hand between their hips, and then he picked up the sound of a zipper and some fumbling with fabric. Daniel's whole body went rock-hard then, and Jihoon felt motion that he guessed was Daniel jerking himself off. In seconds he felt Daniel's hips jolt upward into him, a growl-gasp of "Jihoon" in his ear as Daniel came.

Hearing his name like that made Jihoon shiver, breathless, and he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to Daniel jaw and then forward, more and more little kisses until he reached his lips. Daniel was still breathing hard, but he responded with a languid tongue in Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon breathed slowly and deeply through his nose and rolled his hips again. Slowly, gently – rocking against Daniel as they made out. It was…sultry.

"Mmmmm…more…" The moan echoed from deep in his chest -

"Ah no, no no no." Daniel pulled back, breaking the kiss, and Jihoon suddenly found himself blinking into a lazy grin. "That's all for today, party's over." Big hands around his waist suddenly lifted him off Daniel's lap, and his friend got up – a little wobbly.

And Jihoon couldn't quite formulate his protest, because for a moment there Daniel's fly was still down, and he couldn't tear his eyes off… "B-But…what about the…the rest?" He'd read up on this. He knew there was more, even if he couldn't quite make himself say it.

"You mean the penetrative type of sex?" Daniel grinned as Jihoon went red. "I think that would be a little too much for someone who isn't absolutely sure about certain things." He picked up his stuff. Apparently he wasn't sticking around for the rest of the movie. "If you're probably gay you get probably sex. If you want the real deal, you've gotta be the real deal, ok?"

Snapping his slack jaw shut, Jihoon glared at his too-cheerful hyung. "Is that some kind of…proverb?"

With a falsely modest shrug, Daniel smirked. "It's original."

"It's cheesy shit."

Daniel laughed, vanishing through the door. "Bye Jihooni!"

 

\--

Definitely

 

"So since we didn't actually watch my movie pick last week, I think I get to choose again this week. It’s only fair." Daniel dropped his stuff and headed for the kitchen to get a drink. "Where's Woojin?" He looked around, noticing the lack of Jihoon's roommate.

"He's…out." He'd accepted a twenty and agreed to spend the night at a friend's house, in fact. Jihoon followed Daniel to the kitchen, his steps slow and extra careful. There had been some…preparations to make for this visit. Some study, some facing of fears and embarrassments – and a lot of experimenting. "Um, can you come with me for a bit, hyung?"

Taking a swallow of his Coke, Daniel shrugged. "Sure."

Jihoon led the way to his bedroom. It was…cleaner than usual.

Daniel stopped in the doorway. "What do we need in here, Jihooni? TV's downstairs…"

Frowning – a little nervous, honestly – Jihoon grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind him. Then he hauled the unresisting taller guy over to his bed and sat Daniel down on the edge. Taking a deep, calming breath, Jihoon took off his shirt. Daniel watched with raised eyebrows and a tiny smirk of amusement.

"Okay, listen. I'm as sober as I can get – no drugs, no drink, no overwhelming horniness – and I'm telling you right now that I'm gay. Definitely gay. So…" His voice gave out a little, and Jihoon had to clear his throat. "So, can we do the…the…"

"Penetrative type of sex?" Daniel's teasing grin was…surprisingly soft. A big hand came up to brush through Jihoon’s hair – again, soft. Gentle.

"Yes…" It came out as a whisper.

Hands slipped around Jihoon's hips and pulled him forward so he was standing between Daniel's knees. "You know, there are other gay guys out there. I'm not the only one you could do stuff with…"

Jihoon glared at that idea. "I'm not interested in other gay guys."

"Funny," Daniel grinned widely, "me neither."

Then Jihoon was tugged again, pressed close to Daniel, and his heart skipped a beat as the older nuzzled into his throat, kissing along his neck. Almost at once, Daniel's lips parted, and then it wasn't just kissing – it was licking, nibbling, and sucking in all the right places, and his hands were slipping down to knead Jihoon's ass, and the room felt like an oven already, and Daniel's tongue made a hot little trail down to his nipple, and Jihoon grunted when he felt lips around that little spot on his chest.

"Ungh!" Jihoon's hips shoved forward as his body arched. Daniel stopped and looked up, blinking, his fingers still pressing deep…still touching something…

"Uh, Jihoon? What is…" He rubbed in a circle over the little hard something he hadn't expected to find in the seat of Jihoon's pants, "…this?"

With a sharp intake of breath, Jihoon grabbed both Daniel's shoulders to keep himself from crumbling. "Ah! Ah…um…th-that's…"

"Because it feels…" Daniel's words were breathy and broken with an incredulous laugh, "it feels like a butt plug…but there's just no way that could…" He trailed off as Jihoon went bright red again. "There's no way you'd…" Jihoon bit his lips and stared at the rug and breathed deeply, trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed half to death. "…Jihoon?"

Daniel looked like his eyeballs were about to fall out of his face.

"Um. Well, I wasn't sure which…uh, role…you liked…or if you had one you liked…so I thought I should be ready to…um. Yeah. So I'm ready." He dared a glance at Daniel, feeling a little sullen as he added in a mumble, "Told you I was serious, hyung."

Blank with shock, Daniel held up one finger. "Excuse me just a sec, okay?" Then, when Jihoon gave an uncertain nod, he moved his hands to Jihoon's pants, deliberately unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling them down for him.

Jihoon stepped out of the pants, but when Daniel's hands went to his underwear, he faltered. "I, ah, I'll do that…" Daniel let go and let him…and Jihoon had to take a deep breath, but he managed to push his last clothing down and off. His cock jumped out from the constraints, half-erect in spite of his embarrassment. And Daniel was obviously sweating as Jihoon turned just enough to show him that, yes, that was the base of a plug hidden between his cheeks. "It's so I'll be…s-stretched enough…so it won't hurt." He went even redder, somehow, and started rambling in a mumble, "I mean, I've seen you in the locker room showers before…well, it's been a while since…but I still remember noticing you're kinda big, and everything I read kept talking about preparation and all that stuff, so I wanted to take care of as much as I could in advance, because I really, really want to…mmmf!"

Daniel's kiss cut him off.

A hot tongue in his mouth and a fast, hungry wet kiss. Deep, invasive licks, sucking, pressure – Daniel. Hands on his ass, one grasping the toy, working it around in an easy circle… "Ahhh!" P-Prostate. Right. Jihoon had figured out where that was recently.

Moving to his neck, Daniel sucked a dark hickey right above Jihoon's collarbone, slowly starting to work the toy in and out a little. "You're lubricated and everything…"

"Anngh, unnnh, y-yeah…"

"You put this in yourself? Today?" Jihoon thought he heard a zipper, but the toy sliding out and then going in deep again distracted him.

"Before hyung came over…" Another long, wet push inward and it dawned on Jihoon that Daniel was fucking him with the toy. His dick went completely rigid at that thought. Fuck yes.

Taking one of Jihoon's hands with his free hand, Daniel pulled him closer, leading Jihoon onto the bed. He crawled to the middle and just knelt there, not sure what other position to assume – waiting for a direction to move. "Holy shit…" Daniel breathed from behind him, "…how did you manage, Jihooni? It's kind of…big. For a first…thing."

"I…worked up to it…" Jihoon admitted, voice muffled in his pillow.

With a long, slow drag, the toy pulled out. "That's so fucking hot…you’re so fucking hot, Jihoon…" Daniel breathed in awe.

Jihoon struggled to point to a drawer beside his bed. "I have…condoms…"

He heard a crinkle behind him. "Y-yeah, I got one." Jihoon craned his neck to glance behind him and saw Daniel unrolling the condom onto his erection – which looked massive compared to what Jihoon remembered. Then again, he'd recently started to think that almost anything looked massive if he was about to insert it into his bottom. Really, Daniel was probably only a little on the large side, but Jihoon wasn't thinking objectively. He was trying not to come just from looking at his hyung – jeans around his thighs, taut body covered in sweat, flushed erection ready to enter him…gorgeous.

Not entirely aware of what he was doing, Jihoon slipped one hand behind himself and pulled one of his cheeks in a very provocative – extremely embarrassing – way. "Hurry, hyung…"

"Jesus fucking ch-…ohhhhh…"

Daniel was inside him.

His hands on Jihoon's hips were shaking, but he entered slowly. He seemed to be waiting for Jihoon to flinch or cry out or something…but all Jihoon felt was hot, hot, big, deep, yes And all Jihoon did was moan, long and deep, because fingers and toys were bullshit compared to this, and this was Daniel, Daniel his best friend his Daniel, inside him, filling him, taking him…and suddenly everything shifted, and Daniel would never be just a friend ever again, because Daniel was part of him like no one else was, Daniel was closer to him than anyone could ever be, and Jihoon felt amazing and he fucking loved it and he fucking loved Daniel.

Arms were around him, all sweaty and tight and all he could hear was a mix of "You feel so fucking good, Jihoon" and "Fuck me harder, hyung" and Daniel was hugging him from behind and moving his hips faster and faster bit by bit, until he was pounding pretty hard into Jihoon, panting in his ear, squeezing him tight. And Jihoon heard the clinking of Daniel's belt buckle as his hips thrust harder, and he felt little butterfly kisses along his shoulder blades, and a big hand that rubbed down his abdomen and found his cock and started pumping him…and he knew right then he didn't have long at all before he'd lose it, and suddenly he wanted something else.

"Wait! W-Wait…let me turn, so…nnngh! I want to kiss you…" Daniel's thrusts reluctantly slowed inside him, and then he drew back. The empty feeling as he pulled out made Jihoon want to scream in frustration.

"You’re a genius, I was just about to say…the same thing…myself…" Daniel was panting as he guided Jihoon into a controlled fall, rolling him over. But Jihoon didn't wait to be told what to do next – he opened his legs right away, obeying instinct and the tight need in his stomach that begged for release. Daniel swallowed, staring at him for a moment like his IQ had just dropped to fifteen and he'd forgotten what to do.

"What are you…nngh!" Before Jihoon could ask, Daniel seemed to remember – and he was inside again, deep and hard and hot and fast and everything Jihoon wanted, needed, and yes, yes, yes.

And lips, tongue, mouth – kissing. Which was the whole point of rolling over and facing each other, but as Daniel kissed him again, Jihoon felt like he'd only just now realized how brilliant this plan had been.

Because now Daniel was inside him, thrusting for all he was worth, taking his mouth with deep, wild kisses, stroking Jihoon with a tight grip that spread precome all over his shaft and made his balls start drawing up as Jihoon clung to Daniel's wide shoulders and sucked on his tongue and felt the heat overwhelm him. His cry of pleasure reverberated in Daniel's mouth as his cock spurted his release in rapid shots. And Daniel, in spite of all his cocky self-assurance in his experience, made a noise that was half-sob, half-whimper…and came a moment later. Jihoon was still helplessly surrendered to the slow throbs of fading orgasm when he felt Daniel trembling and coming inside him.

It took a while before they were both breathing normally again. Jihoon, half-smushed under Daniel, realized that his back hurt and his ass kind of stung. And he was naked in his bed with Daniel, and they had just done something very embarrassing and awesome – together.

Sighing, Jihoon smiled dreamily at the ceiling. "I'm so gay."

Daniel snorted a laugh into his neck, then pulled his head up to grin at Jihoon. "If that was half as good for you as it was for me, you are definitely gay, Jihooni."

"I feel very okay with this," Jihoon mused, then kissed his former-best-friend-turned-lover right on his delicious mouth.

And that settled it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after.
> 
> thank you guys for reading ilu


End file.
